Treasure Hunt
Treasure The Treasure Hunt system allows you to "hunt" for elite mounts which have better skill attack levels than the mounts found in the shop. Each hunt requires 2,000 gold and has a 10 minute cooldown timer between sessions. Blacksmith must be level 30 to access this feature. Success in capturing elite mounts is based on the Treasure Luck %; the higher the %, the better the chance. The success rate % is based on two factors: the Friend Team (3 friends that will help in the hunt) and the Treasure Luck %. The higher your friends level, the better the rate will be. With each failed hunt, the Treasure Luck % increases by 1% raising the success rate on the next hunt. Each failed hunt also gives you 1-3 maps. Basically the more friends you have, the more you can hunt, the better your success rate will be....and be sure to bring enough gold! Note: Once per day you get option to use level 30 NPC hunter for free (12% luck). Note: Treasure Hunt success rate resets to zero when the server resets at 00:00 PST. ' '''Note: Treasure Hunt success rate resets to zero when hunt is successful. Be sure not to obtain the mount unless you really need it. The mounts you don’t want can be exchanged for maps and then the luck doesn’t reset. ' Besides acquiring strong mounts for your Heroes, the Treasure Hunt can also add food, marks or gems to your stash. Since gems are difficult to find, the hunt is one of the best ways to add some to your inventory. Start by going into 'Enhance, ', then select the '''Treasure tab and click Hunt. (or access it directly from the Blacksmith). During the hunt, random messages may appear that allow you to search hidden valleys and coves for treasure, use treasure maps to enhance your hunting success and the main reason for the hunt; captuing an elite mount. When the message appears that the hunters have discovered a valley or a cove, you will have the option to instruct them to explore it further. The cost of exploring will be 5 or 10 treasure maps, depending on which message appears. The reward for the exploration will be additional food rations, marks and gems. At the 3rd second, one of the two random events might occur (30% rate): : Result: Use 5 maps = 200 food rations, 200 marks or 2 gems. : Result: Use 10 maps = 300 food rations, 300 marks or 3 gems. Note: We strongly suggest exploring the Cave and the Valley since nothing can compare with free gems. : Result: Use 50 maps = Chance to acquire a Green Mount, which is based on total Treasure Luck %. (this option doesn't exclude the chance to obtain normal White mount). Blacksmith must be Level 30. Note: Once you capture enough green mounts for your team (usually a level 30-40 team doesn't need more than 3 green mounts) be sure to ALWAYS cancel the hunt for green mount so you don't waste your maps. You still can capture White mounts and exchange them for 7 maps. This way you can accumulate enough maps for when you reach level 40 Blacksmith and can try your luck for Blue Mounts. Result: Use 50 maps = Increase the chance for acquiring an elite mount by 15%. This 15% is added to the existing Treasure Luck % and the Friend Team %. The boost is good for one hunt, the one you are currently on. Result: Use 100 maps = Chance to acquire a Blue Mount, which is based on total Treasure Luck %. (this option doesn't exclude the chance to obtain lower level mounts). Blacksmith must be level 40. Result: Use 250 maps = Chance to acquire a Purple Mount, which is based on total Treasure Luck %. Blacksmith must be level 50. Result: Use 500 maps = Chance to acquire an Orange Mount, which is based on total Treasure Luck %. Blacksmith must be level 60. Success!....... Treasure Hunt Rewards: Green Mounts Skeletal Horse (green mount) Savage Hound (green mount) Spiritual Horse (green mount) Battle Ram (green mount) Treasure Hunt Rewards: Blue Mounts Prestigious Steed (blue mount) Golden Panther (blue mount) Skeletal Warlord Horse Dread Steed (? mount) Purple Mounts Orange Mounts